Le calme avant la tempête
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Il y a deux ou trois siècles, avant la naissance de Daisy, un Célestellien prénommé Corvus fut blessé alors qu'il se rendait à Dracocardis, le village dont il est le Gardien, et dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez lui, à l'Observatoire, à cause de ses ailes endommagées. Heureusement, il y a Séréna, la fille du maire, une mortelle comme les autres en apparence, mais pas pour Corvus...


Il avait chaud - trop chaud. Les étés à Dracocardis étaient toujours étouffants, et nombreux étaient les villageois qui se rendaient sur la plage, un peu plus bas, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il exhala un long soupir, épuisé par la touffeur de la maisonnette. D'un geste lent, il ramena ses cheveux longs, raides, et d'un blond lumineux magnifique, au dessus de sa tête pour se dégager la nuque. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'il aurait souhaité être chauve, comme son disciple, et non pas être pourvu de cette chevelure soyeuse. Jamais il n'avait connu, en quelques six cent ans d'existence, une telle canicule. Le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit où il gisait depuis trois jours était vide depuis longtemps. Il l'avait vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il s'empara pourtant du récipient transparent et le plaqua sur son front moite avec un soupir de soulagement. Un peu de fraîcheur, il ne demandait rien de plus ! Il aurait bien aimé sortir pour -pourquoi pas ? -piquer une tête dans la mer, mais il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli ne le laisserait jamais sortir. Lui non plus, en toute honnêteté, ne se sentait pas la force de se lever. Son corps était encore perclus d'hématomes, plaies et ecchymoses en tous genres, mais c'étaient surtout ses grandes ailes blanches garnies de plumes qui le faisaient souffrir. L'une d'entre elles, la droite, avait été salement brûlée sur toute la longueur, et il n'avait pas été loin de se briser la gauche. Il s'en était tiré, mais elles étaient dans un très mauvais état, et il ressentait une souffrance horrible dès qu'il les bougeait un peu. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, en fait. A part son visage, qui avait été relativement épargné par les diverses catastrophes qui lui étaient tombées dessus, son corps était bandé de partout.

Et il avait vraiment trop chaud, par dessus le marché. Il examina de nouveau le verre. Non, il était toujours désespérément vide. S'il voulait boire, il allait falloir qu'il se lève et marche jusqu'au sceau posé dans un angle de la pièce. L'angle opposé, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, de toute façon...

Il se redressa lentement, et son corps et lui gémirent à l'unisson. Il avait passé trois jours à fixer ce plafond sans pouvoir se lever, et se remettre en action était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Au prix d'un gros effort, il parvint à se détacher des oreillers, et sa tête ploya aussitôt en avant. Même son cou n'avait plus assez de force pour la maintenir droite. Il fit glisser ses deux jambes sur le côté et se cogna les pieds contre le mur. Il poussa un grognement à la fois d'exaspération et de douleur, qui fut étouffé par sa tignasse qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Lorsqu'il parvint à se mettre debout, le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds et les murs se dérobèrent sous sa paume. Il se laissa tomber contre la cloison et se cogna l'épaule. Ses genoux plièrent d'eux-mêmes et il n'arriva pas à se redresser. Il en fut réduit à se déplacer en position accroupie, à petites pas rapprochés, vers le sceau où clapotait l'eau tant désirée. Il se dit qu'il avait bien la chance d'être seul dans la maison, parce qu'à cet instant, il n'avait rien du glorieux Célestellien protecteur de Dracocardis. Il évoquait juste vaguement un oiseau à l'agonie qui n'arrive même plus à voler. Ce qui était loin d'être totalement faux, quand on y pensait.

Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla enfin près du sceau, il but à longues gorgées et résista à l'envie de plonger son visage dans le récipient. Il s'appuya dos au mur et jeta un coup d'œil au lit qu'il venait de quitter de dessous ses longues mèches blondes indisciplinées. Il décréta que c'était trop loin pour lui et resta assis au pied du mur. Tout compte fait, il était mieux ici, près du sol, lui qui était une créature céleste. Humiliant contraste.

Il resta là toute la journée, à somnoler dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Vers la fin de journée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli et soigné déboula dans la pièce.

"Je suis vraiment navrée, disait-elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Je ne voulais pas rester sur la plage aussi longtemps, mais les autres filles m'ont retenue..."

Elle se figea en découvrant le lit vide. Ses yeux d'un beau bleu brillant fouillèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur le blond aux ailes d'oiseau assis dans un coin.

"Oh, Corvus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Tu as essayé de te lever, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pourtant pas rétabli, tu le sais !

-Je le sais, répondit le dénommé Corvus en écartant lentement les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais... J'avais soif. La chaleur est vraiment à peine supportable."

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et sembla s'absorber dans une profonde réflexion.

"Si tu as vraiment trop chaud... désires-tu que je te conduise à la plage ? Ca te rafraîchira sans doute.

-Oui, ça me plairait bien, avoua Corvus. Malheureusement... Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me déplacer jusque là-bas.

-Je te soutiendrai, lui assura son hôtesse. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, je te le promets.

-Merci... Séréna..."

Leur longue marche jusqu'à la plage fut laborieuse. Corvus trainait les pieds, presque incapable de maintenir ses genoux dépliés. La jeune femme, qui avait passé un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, le soutenait de son mieux et l'encourageait d'une voix infiniment douce. De même, il avait un mal fou à maintenir sa tête droite, et souvent, son visage dodelinait sur la droite et se nichait dans le cou dégagé de Séréna. Celle-ci rougissait et détournait la tête pour éviter qu'il remarque ses joues empourprées. Corvus, pour sa part, sentait le rouge lui monter au visage de même, et était bien content que ses cheveux longs le dissimulent.

Séréna l'aida à s'installer dans l'eau peu profonde, là où, assis, elle lui arrivait aux épaules. La jeune femme aussi se retrouva trempée presque jusqu'à la taille, mais cela lui importait peu. Corvus poussa un soupir de contentement clairement audible en sentait la mer le tremper tout entier et l'apaiser de sa fraîcheur bienvenue. Sans mot dire, Séréna forma une coupe avec ses petites mains fines et coupées par les herbes qu'elle avait l'habitude de cueillir, et l'emplit d'eau salée. Elle la versa ensuite sur le crâne de Corvus, qui sembla surpris mais se laissa faire. La jolie jeune femme s'agenouilla ensuite derrière son Gardien et, d'une main tremblante, dégagea les cheveux qui lui collaient à la nuque. La paume de sa main l'effleurèrent, et elle le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Elle fit passer les cheveux blonds de Corvus sur une seule épaule et entreprit de lui rafraîchir la nuque. Il poussa un nouveau long soupir, mais il semblait y avoir plus que du soulagement, dans ce soupir. Séréna laissa retomber l'eau qu'elle venait de recueillir dans ses mains, et elle tomba en clapotant. La jeune femme appuya son visage contre la nuque de Corvus, puis avança la tête et lui caressa le côté du cou avec le bout de son nez. Il hoqueta de surprise et ses ailes s'agitèrent nerveusement, brassant l'eau derrière eux. Ils étaient écarlates tous les deux, à présent. Corvus tourna lentement la tête, et sa compagne ôta son menton de son épaule. Ils se regardèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait recueilli, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en tête à tête. Avant, il y avait toujours d'autres villageois, le père de Séréna ou des amies à elle.

Corvus se tourna lentement pour être face à elle. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leur nez se touchaient. Des gouttes d'eau de mer se détachaient par intermittence des longues mèches blondes trempées du Célestellien, seul bruit qui troublait le silence. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était supposé faire. Les Célestelliens tels que lui ne tombaient PAS amoureux. Jamais. Mais enfin... Il était vrai aussi que les Célestelliens n'aimaient pas tellement les mortels, en règle générale. Brièvement, il pensa à ce que les siens -son chef Apodis, son ami Raphaël et, surtout, son élève Aquila- diraient s'ils le voyaient. Mais les lèvres de Séréna semblaient si douces, et leur visage étaient si proches... La jeune femme battit lentement des paupières et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Bien que n' ayant jamais embrassé personne de sa vie, Corvus entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Comme attiré par un aimant, il pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme. Ils fermèrent les yeux presque en même temps, puis leur menton se touchèrent. Et enfin, ils joignirent leurs lèvres, douces pour celles de Séréna, au goût de sel pour celles de Corvus. Ils étaient accroupis l'un en face de l'autre dans la mer, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Et leurs lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Doucement. Tendrement. Et ce baiser avait un goût de mer et d'éternité.


End file.
